fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Officers Academy
The Officers Academy (士官学校 Shikan Gakkō) is an elite facility that trains students in the ways of weapons, magic and special skills in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Profile Located at Garreg Mach Monastery, the royalty and nobility of the Adrestian Empire, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Leicester Alliance send their heirs to the Officers Academy to learn the art of warfare. The Officers Academy was established sometime around Imperial Year 980 in response to incursions into Fódlan from the powerful eastern kingdom of Almyra. The archbishop at the time believed that the Church of Seiros had a responsibility to raise a generation of nobility to excellence to guarantee the continent's leadership was prepared for the future. Serving as a microcosm of Fódlan, students are organized into one of three academic houses according to their nationality: the Black Eagles for the Adrestian Empire, the Blue Lions for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Golden Deer for the Leicester Alliance. The student body is comprised of a mixture of nobles and commoners, though ratios are primarily nobles over commoners due to the hefty fee required for students to enroll. As a result, many commoners seek sponsors among the nobility to pay for their enrollment. Furthermore, although the Officers Academy enforces equality among the students regardless of social standing or nationality, some divisions remain. Noble students insist that commoners be restricted to the first floor of the dormitories, while they monopolize the second floor, and students from certain regions can still face discrimination. Each house is personally taught by a different professor, and they compete in various competitions held throughout the year. In addition to their studies, houses are also tasked with real combat missions across the continent to render aid to the people, gain practical experience, and reaffirm the strength and benevolence of the Church. For the students' safety, they are usually accompanied by a unit of the Knights of Seiros who will lock down the battlefield and intervene if necessary. There is a secret area beneath the Monastery in an area known as the Abyss. It is here that students of a fourth house, the Ashen Wolves reside. History The class of Imperial Year 1180 is particularly notable. The future leaders of Fódlan's three countries are all attending at once: Crown Prince Dimitri, House Riegan heir Claude, and Princess Edelgard, the first member of House Hresvelg to enroll in generations. Among the student body, there is a large range in ages, from 15 to 22, with students at the latter end being older than some of the faculty. After protecting Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude from a bandit attack, Byleth is offered a position at the Officers Academy to teach one of the three houses by Archbishop Rhea. Originally, another candidate had been selected for the position, but he fled at the sight of the bandits. If Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles, Hanneman teaches the Blue Lions and Manuela teaches the Golden Deer. If Byleth chooses to teach the Blue Lions, Manuela teaches the Black Eagles and Hanneman teaches the Golden Deer. If Byleth chooses to teach the Golden Deer, Hanneman teaches the Blue Lions and Manuela teaches the Black Eagles. Competitions The Officers Academy holds various competitions throughout the year to demonstrate the students' potential and the effectiveness of each professor's curriculum. *House Rivalry Battle - A relaxed mock battle between the houses on the outskirts of Garreg Mach. Held at the end of the Great Tree Moon. *White Heron Cup - An annual event where a student from each house competes in a dancing contest. The winning student gains certification for the Dancer class. *Battle of the Eagle and Lion - A stricter mock battle between the houses at Gronder Field. Held at the end of the Wyvern Moon. Academy Faculty *Byleth Eisner - Child of the former captain of the Knights of Seiros, Jeralt, and a trained mercenary appointed to teach one of the three houses. *Jeralt Reus Eisner - A former captain of the Knights, known as the Blade Breaker. He regains his old post among the Knights after defending students from bandits. *Manuela Casagranda - A physician and former songstress who teaches one of the three houses. *Hanneman von Essar - An avid crest scholar who teaches one of the three houses. *Catherine - A Holy Knight of Seiros devoutly loyal to Rhea. Wielder of the legendary Thunderbrand. *Alois Rangeld - The self-proclaimed right-hand man of Jeralt with a penchant for bad jokes. *Seteth - Right-hand man to Rhea and older brother of Flayn. *Gilbert Pronislav - A former knight of Faerghus who renounced his family and has found service in the Knights of Seiros. *Shamir Nevrand - A native of Dagda and former mercenary serving the Knights of Seiros despite not following the religion. *Jeritza von Hrym - A masked fencing instructor whose fighting prowess contrasts with his dislike of interaction with others. Category:Organizations